devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 5 Hidden Red Orb Cache Locations
Prologue Mission 01 *Right before the Qliphoth Roots boss area, there will be a few enemies which spawn on the street, immediately on the right side next to a van is a path to the right side of the bridge. Following this path will take you to a dead end, but the cache is at the Qliphoth "goo" at the end. DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M01 1.jpg Mission 02 *At the area with the Qliphoth roots, climb up to the roof by using a MAX-Act High Roller right before the horse statue area, or use Gerbera after jumping from the horse statue's head. The cache is at the Qliphoth "goo" in the middle. *At the area with the horse statue, the cache is on the horse's body. *At the area with the horse statue, the cache is on the horse's head. Standing on the head will also make the one for the body appear if Nero has not already collected it. *After leaving the hotel and going outside, use a MAX-Act High Roller to reach the rooftop. The cache is on the right side of the roof, at the Qliphoth "goo". You are also able to get this one without MAX-Act by using a Streak while in the hotel in order to get a ledge jump, then Calibur in mid-air and Air Hike or use Gerbera to get there. DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M02 1.jpg DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M02 2.jpg DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M02 3.jpg DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M02 4.jpg Mission 03 *At the area where the Death Scissors are fought, the cache is at the middle chandelier on the second floor. Note: It won't spawn during Secret Mission 07. DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M03 1.jpg Mission 04 *Before the second forced fight in the mission, there is a ledge on top of the doorway that leads to the fight, at the right side of this ledge is the cache, the player simply just needs to jump to the platform which has a small set of stairs to get to it. DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M04 1.jpg Mission 05 *After leaving the ship and dropping down a hole, look behind, the cache is in a puddle of Qliphoth "goo". 20190908144656_1.jpg Mission 06 *Head to the front of the ship and stand on the Qliphoth "goo". 20190908133941 1.jpg Mission 07 Mission 08 *At the area with the broken phone near the end of the mission where Nero states "A phone here? Does it still work?", the cache is on top of the broken red booth. *At the same area with the broken phone, there is a ledge which can be seen above that Nero can get to which is seen during the cutscene of when he calls Nico (Nero sleeps on this ledge in the cutscene). The cache is at the edge of this area. DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M08 1.jpg DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M08 2.jpg Mission 09 *In the second to last battle, where some of the enemies are Death Scissors, the cache is on the giant grave to the left side. DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M09 1.jpg Mission 10 *After jumping through the first moving platform with teeths go straight forward ignoring the gate on your left. 20190907234040 1.jpg Mission 11 *After the last forced fight before Cavaliere Angelo, where there is at least one Proto Angelo, the cache is immediately after the sealed door, go forward and jump on the ledge in front, now the area in the back will fall slightly, go back and stand at the lowest area, before the place where the sealed fight takes place. DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M11 1.jpg Mission 12 *At the open area with the Nidhogg Hatchlings, the cache is at the top of Sparda's statue. DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M12 1.jpg Mission 13 Mission 14 Mission 15 Mission 16 Mission 17 Mission 18 *At the first bloodstream area, the cache is in a puddle of Qliphoth "goo" found behind the bloodstream. *At the area where the three Red Empusas spawn, the cache is at the small dead end. DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M18 1.jpg DMC5 Hidden Red Orb location M18 2.jpg Mission 19 Mission 20 See also *Devil May Cry 5 walkthrough *Devil May Cry 5 Awards *Devil May Cry 5 Blue Orb Fragment Locations *Devil May Cry 5 Purple Orb Fragment Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Devil May Cry 5